


So Cute

by TechnoSkittles



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: AND GAY, Consensual, F/F, also consensual, because consent is super sexy, but totally consensual, cute and fluffy, did i mention that this fic is entirely consensual????, everyone consents in this, maybe some really bad puns here and there, with one of them being a bit dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: A calm night alone in the pipe house with our two favorite shifters, some really bad bird and cat puns, maybe a dirty joke sprinkled in, and some implied **consensual** sweet lovin'.





	So Cute

It was supposed to be a simple night in the pipe house. Both shifters had decided to turn in early for the night after finishing a long week extending additional help to both the Hekseville police force and doing odd jobs and running errands for Lisa. While always happy to help it was still tiresome to always be on beck and call for others with little time to recuperate in between jobs. So with a heavy feeling of guilt (usually on Kat's part more-so than Raven's), there were nights like these where the girls retreated to their little hidey hole to have a night just to themselves without having to worry about much less acknowledge other people's problems.

Yet, as always, Kat was still a bit restless.

Raven sighed and shot the blonde a look when she shifted on the bed again, a book loosely clutched in her fingers and head hanging off of the foot of the bed now with her feet propped on her pillow. Because of this position Kat missed the heat of Raven's glare so she instead cleared her throat to get her attention. Kat lifted her head up, blonde locks reaching towards the floor as bright red eyes looked over at her.

"Must you keep moving every four seconds? You're not the only one trying to read." In her own lap was a book, a novel that Aki had recommended to her, in fact.

Kat frowned and sat up fully and dropped her book on the bed covers, lip jutting out in a pout. "It's so quiet! And I can feel my limbs growing stiff from sitting still for too long." Her head turned towards the entrance of the pipe house, a pensive look in her eyes. "Maybe one more job couldn't hurt…"

Raven darted forward and placed her hand on top of Kat's, somewhat in a reassuring gesture but mostly in an attempt to distract her from running off. "We need a night to ourselves. The city will be fine without us for a few hours."

Red eyes half-lidded in incredulity gazed back at her. "If a night to ourselves is us reading in silence I think I'd rather be overworked." Despite her words she turns to full-on face Raven again, crawling forward on her knees and disregarding the book on the bed. Likewise, Raven nearly forgot the book in her own lap as Kat crawled up to her side, colliding her warm body into her unceremoniously.

Raven ran her hand through blonde locks of hair, twisting the curls between her fingers and running her nails along the curvature of her scalp. "Even heroes need rest. But if you aren't fond of what we do in our downtime, I'd like to see what you have to suggest."

There was a brief reprieve as Kat lay there, seemingly considering Raven's suggestion. Deciding to take advantage of this moment of silence while it lasted, Raven returned her attention to her book, but hardly got halfway down the page she was on when she felt a finger prod her side. With a sigh she looked down at Kat, eyebrows raised in question but face otherwise impassive.

"When should you buy a bird?"

Raven frowned in thought before narrowing her eyes. "Kat we already have Xii we don't need-"

"When it's going cheep!"

Her speech grinded to a halt and she looked down blankly at a beaming Kat, eyes alight with mischievous pride and nose scrunched up in pure delight. Raven's hand had stilled in Kat's hair. "Did you really just-"

"Did you hear about the one with the crow and the telephone pole?"

"Kat, you can't be serious right now."

"He wanted to make a long distance  _caw_!"

Raven's shoulders deflated and she cast her gaze to the ceiling before closing her eyes in exasperation. "Are you quite done now?"

"Hey, hey, Raven. Why did the bird get a ticket?"

"So that's a no then."

Kat bolted upright and the movement jostled Raven enough to startle her into opening her eyes and looking down where she was greeted by Kat who was barely containing her laughter at this point. She opened her mouth to interrupt the oncoming punchline but Kat burst out the answer in-between giggles before she got the chance.

" _Because it broke the law of gravity!_ "

A few seconds passed where Raven gave her a blank look, her face completely unreadable and eyes dull to the point of almost seeming dead. None of this deterred the blonde, however. In fact, it seemed to almost encourage her to prod Raven for some sort of reaction, a laugh preferably no doubt but she was well aware that Kat would take any response as some sort of personal victory.

She was only able to hold the charade for a few more seconds before her lips split into a goofy grin and with a roll of her eyes she wrapped her hands around the back of Kat's neck, fingers interlaced as she pulled her closer. "You are  _such_  a dork."

"But I'm a  _cute_  dork." The smile never left her face, even as they inched closer and closer.

Raven hummed in agreement and tilted her head to the side, half-lidded eyes and parted lips an invitation.

"And I'm  _your_  cute dork."

Raven bit her bottom lip to hold back the giggle that bubbled up and took note of how Kat's eyes were drawn to the action in a sort of trance. Her nails lightly scratched the back of Kat's neck and she felt the other shifter shudder from the action.

"You know," she said quietly, nails still scraping across the nape of Kat's neck. Red eyes fluttered open, hazed over in contentment and struggling to remain alert enough to follow Raven's next words. "I have a cat that would  _really_  love to meet you right now."

Kat frowned and screwed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Are you talking about Dusty because you know he's technically my cat, right? And that still doesn't make sense because…" she trailed off when she noticed the half-heated and half-frustrated look that Raven shot her before her grip tightened on her neck. When her confusion still hadn't cleared up, Raven rolled her eyes before bringing Kat in for a quick kiss, her lips pressing feverishly against hers before pulling away and raising her eyebrows, expecting some sort of understanding to have befallen the blonde.

It took only a couple more seconds but soon enough Kat was able to piece together the context and insinuations before burning a brilliant red. "O-oh. Right, uh….yeah that sounds good."

Raven chuckled at the adorable display which seemed to send a surge of confidence throughout the blonde if the grin she now donned was any indication. "You know, I'm pretty good at handling cats. It's like I'm some sort of cat  _whispurrer_."

The smile fell from Raven's face and she dropped her hands to the bed before rolling onto her side and reaching out to retrieve her forgotten book. "I changed my mind."

"Wait, Raven, please come back." Kat's weight settled on her form as the blonde draped herself over her in apology, those red eyes wide and pleading with her. "I'm sorry I'll stop, I swear."

Raven stayed silent, drawing out her decision with an exaggeration that made Kat groan in impatience before she sighed and bookmarked her page before placing in on the nightstand. "Fine. But only because I feel like you owe me for subjecting me to your horrible jokes."

Kat feigned hurt but Raven could see past that to the relief and joy masked by her charade. Soon enough they settled against each other comfortable once more with Kat on top and Raven underneath her, Kat settled between her legs. They fell into each other easily enough, their bodies made to fit one another's in the empty spaces left behind.

Their lips fell into each other even more easily, like puzzle pieces meshing together, their breath intermingling in such a way that neither felt breathless, as if they were each the air supply for each other's lungs. They were made for each other, one could say. It was just right.

It was  _purrfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is super sexy kids ;)


End file.
